1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave plasma burner in which a high temperature plasma is generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwaves belong to a frequency region of 30 MHz to 30 GHz, and microwaves are widely applied to various apparatuses such as microwave oven and the like. Particularly, microwaves are utilized in generating a plasma.
In the plasma, the gas is highly ionized, and positive ions and negative ions are present in the same magnitude of density. Thus electrical balance is realized, and a neutralization is attained. The glow discharge tubes and the arcing columns are the typical examples.
Conventionally, in order to generate a plasma by utilizing microwaves, a high vacuum is formed in a chamber, and then, a gas or a gas mixture is injected into the vacuum chamber. The microwaves are irradiated into the chamber.
Then a plasma is generated within the chamber.
However, in this conventional method, a high vacuum is formed within the chamber into which microwaves are irradiated. In order to form the high vacuum, a precise design is required and therefore, the actual manufacture becomes very difficult.
Further, in a welding burner, an igniting device is needed, and therefore, an inconvenience is encountered during the use.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a microwave plasma burner in which a high temperature plasma is generated by guiding microwaves without forming a high vacuum.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a microwave plasma burner in which an igniting device is eliminated for ensuring the convenience.
In achieving the above objects, the microwave plasma burner according to the present invention includes: a wave inducing tube for receiving and guiding microwaves from an antenna of a magnetron within wave guide resonator, so as to generate a high temperature plasma by causing vibrations of an injected gas by the help of the microwaves while discharging the injected gas.
Further, the microwave plasma burner according to the present invention includes: a magnetron for outputting microwaves through an antenna; a wave guide resonator for resonating the microwaves from the antenna; and an inducing tube installed within the wave guide resonator, for receiving and guiding the microwaves from the antenna to cause vibrations of an injected gas so as to generate a high temperature heat and a high temperature plasma during a discharge of the injected gas.